Persona 4 Portable: P4P
by Sae Seta
Summary: I was just another normal girl, living the quiet life of every day, until I move to Inaba. Murders, disappearances, and that just to start. But I know I can't give up. I will Never give up of the real me.   Mystery/Humor/Romance/Friendship
1. Chapter 1

_**AN:** This is basically a new version of Persona 4. I changed several things and I will continue changing. ;D_  
><em>The protagonist is Sae Seta, a 16 year old girl with long light gray hair, with a very unstable personality.<em>  
><em>Everything happens according to the protagonist, so I do not know if I'll do by all social links, only those that interest me...<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1 - The Velvet Room<em>**

I was boarding the train to take me to my new home for a year, leaving my small, comfortable home, in Tokyo.  
>Inaba. A small town in Japan that I, because of my parents' work would be forced to live with my uncle Ryotaro Dojima and my cousin Nanako.<br>I even don't know the city. It reminded me of being a boring town where nothing special happened, only this.  
>I had only seen my uncle once long ago, in him marriage. And I had only seen a small picture of Nanako when she was born. They were my family, but I knew nothing about them. And they definitely did not know anything about me.<br>I would have to get used to the quiet life of Inaba, different from the hectic life I had in Tokyo. I decided not to think about it. All this change makes me feel like going into a prison, leaving Tokyo and my parents ...  
>This will only change the fact that I would not be by myself, but with two strangers in the house. My parents never stay in our home, they were always working outside the country, and I had already gotten used to this.<p>

When I sat in an empty seat of the great wagon-lit train, I felt dizzy and soon I could not keep my eyes open...

* * *

><p>I woke up in a small blue room with just a silver table in the center. There were two people in the room, a man with a long nose and a few white hair. And there was also another man. This was young and blond, he wore blue and detailed clothes. Clothes that seemed a strange fancy for one of those ridiculous dances of 1820 ... Each one was seated in a big blue chair.<br>I noticed too a third chair very inviting, on the opposite side of the table. I wasn't thinking, I just go to the chair and sat down. The strange man with long nose said, looking very happy.  
>" Ah, it seems that finally woke my dear young lady. My name is Igor, I am a resident of the Velvet Room, which is where you are now." Then that small room had a name. A very unusual name.<br>" The Velvet Room " continued Igor " is a place that only people who sign the contract can enter. " He stopped and looked at me as if he was expecting an answer.  
>" Contract? I do not remember signing any contract ... Is this a dream? " That's what I managed to say.<br>' Hmm... You could say it's a dream because we are not in the real world. We are in the deepest place of your mind, the place so I can see, carries many possibilities "

_Inside my mind? Many possibilities?_

Everything became increasingly unrealistic. But for some reason I knew what the strange man said have some kind of sense.  
>I just nodded, unable to mutter a single word.<br>" Now, my dear, do you believe in the fortune arcanes? " He asked. I had heard something about the arcane fortune, but I didn't answer. The question is somewhat odd. But at that moment I did not think anything strange. " Well then, let's see what the future holds to you... " Speaking of this, some cards appeared on the table and Igor moved one by one, making them float. " Hmm, very interesting. The sun face up, meaning a new journey; the tower face up, there will be a great revelation about your fate; The Moon face up, great achievements; And finally the last... Hmmm, very intrigant. The death face down. This card, signify the choices that you will make in your near future. Choices that can save or cause destruction. " When he finished, the lcards disappeared and the table was once again empty.

_What? Why did he sad that about me?_

If this was my future I was not enjoying it. I couldn't understand why my choices, choices of a normal girl like me could save or destroy anything, or someone.  
>I noticed that the other man had an intriguing look about me. I felt very uncomfortable. I don't like that people look at me, mainly as I was some kind of object, which was there to be studied. But, I decided to continue to look at him too. He then smiled.<br>" Oh, excuse my manners. This is Joseph, he is another resident here at Velvet Room. Joseph is also my assistant and apprentice. " Joseph nodded and introduced himself.  
>" Nice to meet you, my name is Joseph. I'm here to help you along your journey. I will be happy to help in anything you need. " I nodded.<br>" Now, young lady. It's up to you to decide ... - Said Igor. - You will sign the contract? - And, instantly appeared on the table a great bloody red folder containing inside a pen and contract.  
>" What happens if I sign? " I asked. Igor laughed, and said with a very calm voice.<br>" You need not worry. The agreement asks only that you have full responsibility for hyour acts... You know, the Nnormal stuffs. " And he laughed again.  
>I did not like signing things they did not know, but the contract was illegible. It looked like another language, totally different.<br>" Answer me. What happens if I sign? " I asked again. I did not want to sign, but there seemed no choice to make.  
>" If you sign this contract you will begin your journey. Journey which determines the direction of your life and of many others. - Igor said, not laughing anymore. He had an appearance very serious, and I could tell that he was worried that I did not sign.<br>I saw no other alternative. I decided to sign.

Sae Seta.  
>" Well, now that you accept your fate, we will navigate to the deep sea of your soul. Until we meet again... Farewell.<p>

That's all I saw. After signing the weired contract, my eyes closed ery slowly, and everything disappeared. I Had returned to the train. And I had a full recollection of what had happened in the Velvet Room, but I tried to believe with all my strength, it was all a dream.


	2. Chapter 2  Inaba

_**Chapter 2 - Inaba**_

**_AN:_** _Chapter 2, my favorite character will appear for the 1st time... hope you like it ^^_

* * *

><p>A few moments later, a nagging voice announced that next station would be Yasoinaba and that would be arriving within minutes.<p>

_Finally, I had arrived in Inaba._

When the train stopped, I grabbed my two bags and looked for my uncle. The search was in vain, because I did not know who he was.  
>I had given up when I heard a male voice shouting my name to so many girls on the other side of the station. When I looked, I saw a man about 40 years of age, gray hair, wearing a shirt and a dark brown pant.<br>That was definitely Ryotaro Dojima, young brother of my mother and my "dear" uncle.

_Haha ... I just call him uncle in front of him. I do not want any affection with people who had lived only for a year._

" Sae? " My uncle said when I asked him to stop crying.  
>" Yes, Uncle. " I said, not hiding my bad mood. People were already beginning to face him.<br>" How long time no see, huh Sae? Do you remember me, right? " He asked, a little uncomfortable.  
>" Yes uncle Dojima, I remember. Makes a really long time, butI kinda remember of your... face. " And did it. Did 10 years since I came to Inaba, and it seems that things had not changed, even a little. " Relax, this is your home now. You need not be so formal. " He said. I just nodded. I was not being formal or nothing, I just was not in a good way for friendly conversations.<br>" And this here is Nanako. Come on Nanako, say hi to your cousin.  
>The little girl in pink dress and brown hair approached a little and said a shy "hi" and then run away and hide behind Dojima, blushing intensely.<br>" Hello, Nanako-chan. " I answered. Nanako blushed even more and Dojima began to laugh, said:  
>" Ah, Nanako, don't be shy ... "<br>Nanako didn't like the comment and gave a slap on the back of Dojima.  
>" Ouch! Okay, okay ... Let's go to the car then? " Dojima said, closing the subject. Nanako and I agree and we all went to the car, finishing those pathetic "welcome".<p>

* * *

><p>After a while, I noticed that Nanako had become accustomed to my presence and was no longer blushing. She then started to look at me as if to ask something. Finally, I heard a long deep breath and her low and delicated voice:<br>" Sae-chan, what you're thinking of Inaba? It's beauty like Tokyo? " She said, with some expectations. But now that she had mentioned, I noticed that the city was completely surrounded by a dense fog, and the landscape seemed to report a place long uninhabited. If it were not for people walking in the shopping district, which was, from what I could tell, the only place where the poor people of Inaba could be distracted from their sleepy little lives. And that place it seems nothing like Tokyo. But I couldn't say what I really thought for Nanako, she would not like to know that I wasn't enjoying Inaba.  
>" Here is good as Tokyo, Nanako-chan. It's really ... charming. " Speaking of that, she smiled and apparently was very happy to know that I liked the place. But Nanako changed her expression of happiness for a little bit afraid, when she asked to Dojima:<br>" Daddy, can we stop somewhere? I really have to go to the bathroom. "  
>" Sure, I need to refuel the car ... And also I need a cigarette. " He finished the sentence longer talking to himself than answering the question of Nanako.<p>

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the gas station, an attendant came to us and said, very animated:<br>" Welcome to Moel's! "  
>" Hi again. She wants to know where the bathroom is. " Dojima said, pointing to Nanako.<br>" The bathroom is in that direction, going straight and turning right. " The attendant said to Nanako while Dojima had gone to supply the car and smoke his cigarette. " You can going alone, right? " The attendant asked.  
>" Yes, I know... " Nanako said. She mumbled, apparently angry that he doubted his ability to go alone thing and stepped out into the path that the clerk said.<p>

For some reason, the fog had been accentuated. Everything was blurry, and it was as if Inaba had disappeared.

_Even the gas station of this place is like this... There is just nobody here, just me and..._

" You're in high school, is not it? " The clerk said, breaking the silence.  
>I started to watch the strange young man, who now stared at me intently. He was tall, skinny with a black long hair. His eyes were almost white, crystals appeared. I take a deep breath and answer, a little unconfortable.<br>" Yes, I am going to Yaso High "  
>" Hmmm, you just came from the big city, huh? Probably you will not like here, and will get bored easily, but soon you will be with new friends, and working at part-time jobs. Speaking of which, we have a vacancy for students. If you're interested, come here one day. " He said, smiling amiably.<p>

_God, he are awsome... But, why I am feeling like this for him? _

I take a long deep breath, while he watched me, smiling. " By the way, nice to meet you. " He said, extending a handshake. I accepted.

At the moment my fingers touched on it, I felt bad. My head was aching terribly and I thought I would faint. I couldn't breath and my legs would break down at any moment.  
>When I realized he had come closer and whispered. His voice was cold, without any emotion:<br>" Nice to meet you Sae-chan, my name is... Well, for now you do not need to know who I am. I Just " He then came closer and whispered in my ear " expect you to be careful, because you is very important to me. And be careful enough, so we can meet again. " Finishing the sentence, he turned to face me and kissed me gently, very gently.

_..._

I was completely powerless to move me, and he then walked back and slowly disappeared into the mist.

Everything was back to normal, the fog was less dense, and I could hear footsteps coming toward me.

I had to support me in the car to not fall. I could not spotting anything right. I was feeling a lot of in my head, and would faint at any time.  
>" Sae? Are you okay? " From what I hear, Dojima was close and Nanako too.<br>" You don't look too good. " Nanako said.  
>" I'm fine, this should be a little dizzines because of travel. " I think I could do neither believe I was right, because I really was not.<br>" Yes… Probably so. However, come on, you two, get in the car, we must return home soon. " Dojima said, sounding more resigned.

* * *

><p>We went to the car and none of us spoke until we get home.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Red Bridge

_**Chapter 3 - Red Bridge**_

_**AN****: **I really looooove the kiss between Sae and the attendant ... Hehehe, this was only the start because I want to change several things, After all in P3P "everything" changes, is not it? ^ ^._  
><em>Now, about this chapter: My favorite character will appear again ... YAY! It is all well planned for my beloved protagonist have big surprises. Hehehe.<em>

* * *

><p>When we entered the car a dense rain started to fall and therefore Dojima took a while to get into his house.<p>

I started to improve gradually. I definitely were a lot better from the gas station. I was sure that it was not a normal sick.

Arriving in the small neighborhood Itsugawa, I noticed my uncle's house: It was not very big, but I thought it was very alone for only two people.  
>Dojima helped me with my bags and then we all went to the little room and sat around a square coffee table, waiting for my uncle to bring something for dinner.<br>He turned on the TV and we keep watching a story about a local secretary, Taro Namatame having an affair with a reporter, Mayumi Yamano. I did not gave importance for this; it was not the kind of story that I enjoyed watching. In fact, I hated TVs.

Dojima back with three noodles and sat with us. We were going to start eating when Dojima received a phone call.

I tried to pay attention to what he spoke and know what job he had.  
>" Amagi Inn, is it? Yamano, huh... I understand, just make her wait. Yes, you can go I assume for now. " Then he hung up the phone and said, as if to apologize to us:<br>" Sorry, a job lead, I must go. Nanako, take care of things here, okay? " And speaking of that, he went out in heavy rain falling outside.

* * *

><p>After taking a long bath, put on my pajamas and get some clothes on the closet, I almost fainted on the futon. I was very tired, sleepy and my head was still hurt a little. My eyes were closing slowly and soon I had not seen anything else.<p>

* * *

><p>Everything was covered by a dense fog, but gradually I got to see some things. I was in a big red bridge, with a vast empty space around. When I looked down, I saw nothing but a bottomless pit. Looking back, I was amazed: There was nothing behind me, the bridge began exactly where I was.<p>

Something made me want to get to the end of the bridge, just to know what happens in the end.

_..._

* * *

><p>I had no clock, but I knew I was going long and there was not much sign that I was getting somewhere. Indeed, it seemed that I had not gone out from where I started, because everything in that place looked the same.<br>I was already thinking about quitting when I heard a familiar voice:

" Do you seek the truth? " The voice trailed off. At the same time I felt I should continue my path in the big red bridge. But, before I go, I looked back.

_How this is possible! _

All the way I had done, all I had been had disappeared.

_So, besides wanting, I don't have a choice but to keep going to the end of this bridge. _

I started to walk forward across the bridge. Almost running.

* * *

><p>I can't take it anymore. I was very tired and every time I took a step towards the path behind me disappeared. I thought I did not even left the place where I started. But suddenly, that voice spoke:<br>" If it's really the truth you seek, come and find me. "

_It is close to me._

I did not have to walk far to see a very interesting thing: All the way I had done had reappeared in front of me. And the final of the bridge was there too. But, I don't see nothing there. I decided to speak, waiting for something to happen:  
>" I came here because I seek the truth. " Speaking of that, a great portal materialize at the end of the bridge.<p>

A large black door, with red scriptures around. The words appeared to be written in a language quite old, but I just could understand everything that was written in large portal:

_"Only those who seek true knowledge, can get in and out of the depths seas of the darkness."_

When I finished reading, the portal was opening slowly and all went into darkness.

* * *

><p>The place where I was not very different from where I was before and, had a lot of fog. However, this time, I was not in the red bridge. It seemed in a great lake.<br>I feel that there was another person besides me in that place, but the more I searched, the fog became more intense:  
>" So I'm not mistaken about you... You <em>are <em>the one that I pursuing. "

"You..." I muttered.

The gas station attendant was standing behind me with a big smile on his face.

This time, he was not in the uniform of the gas station, but with a white kimono, and was holding a big black rod.  
>I stared at him, alittle surprise, and with a little bit of fear. And he smiled even more.<br>" It seems that you aren't surprised to see me, my dear Sae-chan. " He made a disappointed face, and then gave me a menacing look " Even I not believing that you you come so far, you surprised me... " While talking with a pleasant tone, he seemed very angry.  
>For some reason, I could not speak a single word. He then moved away, opened his arms and shouted:<br>" I don't want surprises anymore... Prove to me your full potential, and try everything you want! "

At that moment, I felt as if a power had aroused in me.

_And I know exactly what to do with this power._

The fog was getting thicker, making everything in front of me to stay nearly invisible.  
>A voice inside me whispered things, and I just said one, pointing to the man in front of me:<br>" Agi! "

At the moment I said it, a big figure appeared before me and made up a small flame in his direction. He did not flinch. I was kinda happy to think I caused some damage, but when I saw him he was totally unhurt. My attack had not caused any effect on him.

" What? " I spoke without thinking; Even his clothes showed no sign of my fire attack.  
>" Oh, my Sae... you will have to do much more than that to cause some damage on me. However, I know that you don't want hurt me." He muttered.<br>" How do you know it?" I said, very slowly.

_God! How he know me? How he know what am I thinking...?  
><em>

_" _Don't be sad, Sae-chan, this is only the beginning." He said, laughing  
>The voice inside me whispered another word. I said with some anger this time:<br>" Mudon! "  
>This time, the great figure who appeared before me materialized around the man a dark purple circle, like a kind of ritual. I felt that magic was that, if the person suffering the attack, lose his life.<br>I was so afraid he would die. I felt I had a strange connection to the strange man. I do not know how, but just had.  
>" Stop! Please, don't do this with him..! " I yelled at the creature in front of me. If I controlled it, could stop it for attack.<br>It was too late, the circle had been completed, and the magic had already been made.  
>I was baffled; I did not know what to do. I collapsed on my knees, almost crying.<p>

_I killed him...?_

" Hmmm, I said I don't wanna surprises but, that one I really liked. " He whisperedin my ear, holding me by the neck. " And you were really worried about kill me, Sae-chan. I think you liked that kiss as much as I, don't you? Now I know that you too feel the connection between us. " He ended, kissing my ear.  
>" Stop it! " I scream, trying to get out of his hands. He just let me go away, laughing.<br>" Hahahaha... I told you, don't you remember? To try all you want! "

_Nothing I do will have effects on him. Nothing.._

" So, you give up already, huh? Okay. " He muttered with a serious face " Now, try to get stronger. And remember of this so that next time we meet, you and I can stay together, by the end of eternity: You are my, Sae Seta. Your destiny belongs to me. " He said.  
>" My destiny..? What..."<p>

I felt extremely dizzy and I my eyes closed a little. The last thing I saw was the strange man, wearing a black kimono, saying good bye to me.

_Did we will meet again? Is this all just a dream? Yes, we will meet again, for sure..._


	4. Chapter 4 Yasogami High

_**Chapter 4 - Yasogami High School**_

_**AN: **Well... Only one comment: This story is definitely not yuri (Nothing against it, but I want to be loyal to the game ^~^)._  
><em>About this chapter: I found funny to do this chapter, and more characters from the game itself will appear, which means that now begins the story unfolds.<em>  
><em>I thank to all that are reading my fic, I'm enjoying it even. And please: Review! Suggestions, questions ... Anything ^ ^<em>

* * *

><p>I stayed up all night, thinking about everything that had happened. Apparently, this was the weirdest day of my life. And the more I tried to forget, more details came in my mind.<p>

_That was just a dream. Nothing this will happen again; I will live a normal year in Inaba. _

I repeated it to myself over and over. And the more I talked, the less I believe the words coming out of my mouth.

I decided to spend the time packing my stuff in the room and soon I was no longer thinking about the dream or anything, but in a much greater concern to me: My first day in Yasogami, the only High School in Inaba. Definitely it wouldn't be like Gekkoukan High, for sure.  
>Hmmm, I wonder if Chi-senpai are missing me too... At my old school, Gekkoukan High School, I made a great friendship with my senpai, Chihiro Fushimi. She always helped me with one of my biggest problems: shyness. Because of this major flaw, I never had the courage to make friends with any boy, and so I am angry at myself because a day when a veteran of our school, Akihiko Sanada came to me and I ... run away.<br>But it does not matter. When I came to Inaba I decided that I wouldn't be like this anymore. And I still remember the words of senpai on my last day: _"I was just like you, Sae. No need to worry. And always think of myself as I think of my great friend who helped me through many difficulties I had: I'm always here to help you. "  
><em>Hmm, I wonder if I see Sanada-san again, what should I do..

* * *

><p><strong><em>6:00 am.<em>**

I was wearing my uniform when I heard a soft knock at the door.  
>" Sae-chan, the coffee is ready. " Nanako said. I felt a little guilty; I could have helped her to prepare breakfast. I don't think fair a little girl doing all the housework all by herself.<p>

I went to the small kitchen where Nanako was already eating.  
>" Good mornig, Nanako-chan. " I said, as I sat.<br>" Sae-chan, you sleep well? " Nanako said, smiling happilly.  
>" Yeah... I slept very well, Nanako-chan. You have prepared everything by yourself? " I tried to change the subject; I did not sleep well. In fact, I only slept three hours, and that's not what I call sleep.<br>" Ah, yes. I do a very good breakfast. But, dad's never home, so I buy dinner. " She said.

While we were eating, none of us spoke. I think it would be easy to live with Nanako; she was not a brat, those who disturb any subject.  
>When I was about to leave, a heavy rain began to fall and Nanako had to take umbrellas. She said she would be with me to a part of the way and I thanked her. I lost very easy, I would not get too behind in my first day.<p>

* * *

><p>" Now you just follow the other students, you arrive at Yaso High. The path is simple, right? " Nanako said when we got into what she is halfway there.<br>" Yes, it is simple. Thank you, Nanako-chan. "  
>We parted and I went alone.<p>

Arriving in Yasogami, I said my name on the school board and immediately a middle-aged man, wearing a blue suit with white stripes and crooked teeth, came towards me saying, almost screaming:  
>" Ah, so you came. The girl transferred from Tokyo, is not it? Come with me, I am your homeroom teacher. You will call me Mr. Morooka. And you better get used to life Inaba because it is very different from your poor little life in Tokyo. "<br>My God, if him was one of my teachers, I did not want to know how the others were.  
>We walked up one floor and he pointed me in the room 2-2.<br>" Remember, this is your room. Now, let's go. Those punks don't see the time I neglect to destroy everything. " I did not believe much in it. This man seemed to hate the students. I was also sure that the students detested him as well.

When we entered the room, I could still hear many whispers before the teacher yelling at everyone.  
>" Shut up, your punks! " Everyone was silent, staring at the professor and me, not too surprised. Apparently, the room already knew about the transfer student, and was probably what they were talking about.<br>" Here is another brat who stays in that room for this year. Now come on, introduce yourself. " The teacher said, pushing me to the front of the room.  
>" Uh... Nice to meet you guys, my name is Sae Seta. I came from Tokyo, and studied in Gekkoukan High. I hope to make good friends during this year. " The students began to murmur again and this time, the teacher, even angrier, shouted.<br>" Shut up! Appear until they've never seen a person! " At this moment, a girl with short hair and green blouse said:  
>" Prof. Morooka, she can sit here? " She said, pointing to a seat beside her.<br>" What? Ah, yes, okay. " He finished, turning to me. " Come on, that's your place, you see? Now, don't disturb more. " He said, now, muttering things to himself as he opened a book.

As I walked to my seat, I could hear some things.  
>"Wow, you saw it? Her hair is so beautifoul... I guess I am in love.." "What? But she is so ugly! And you see, she can't even speak in a louder voice... I guess she is just a shy girl " " Gekko, huh? cool, I wish I could go there some day and..."<p>

_Gee, I really don't like to be the "new girl" ..._

When I sat down, the girl with short hair spoke, very low so that the teacher would not hear:  
>" He is the worst, right? But don't worry, we will need only hold it for a year. " She said.<br>" So, It seems that this year will only last so long... " I answered for her. We laughed and chat a little until the end of the class.

* * *

><p>When I heard the output signal, I started to pack my things, and the same short-haired girl came up to me, now accompanied by another girl with long hair and a red blouse.<br>" Yo! Sorry for not have presented me before. My name is Chie Satonaka. "  
>" Nice to meet you, Chie-san. " I said.<br>" And this one is Yukiko Amagi. She sits in front of me. " She said, smiling, and then commented with Yukiko " I said I had spoken to her, didn't I? " She smiled, triumphantly.  
>" Uh, sorry to come talk to you this way ... " Yukiko apologized. I nodded. There was calling them to come talk to me.<br>" Yukiko, do not apologize like that. So it seems we're doing something wrong! " She said laughing. I laughed too.  
>At that time, we hear the announcer:<p>

_" Attention, all students. Attention all students. There was a small incident and the principal ask to nobody leave the school premises. I repeat. " _

" Oh, no, we should have left before.. " Chie said, a little sad. Yukiko did not seem to have been shaken by the news, just talked about.  
>" At least here at school we are safe, right? "<br>" Yes, but what could happen _here_ Yukiko? " Chie said, calmly.

* * *

><p>We talked about some things from school when a boy with brown hair and orange headphones came with a DVD in hand. He had a very worried expression.<br>" Chie! Uh, the movie is great, I liked very much, thank you for having borrowed and... I pray you have mercy and wait until my next paycheck! " He said, handing the DVD into the hands of Chie and running away. She was now with a very angry expression.  
>" Wait a minute. What have you done with my DVD! " When she opened the box, she looked like she would faint. " It's all broken! " Speaking of that, she ran away. Yukiko and I, who were watching it from afar, we see what happened.<br>" You destroyed my Trial of the Dragon! " Chie was almost crying.  
>" And you destroyed my <em>dragon<em> ... A critical kick - The boy writhed in pain now.  
>" Are you okay? " Yukiko said to the brown haired boy, looking a little worried.<br>" He is fine, Yukiko, and " Chie not finished speaking, they announced something new:

_" Attention, all students. We ask you to leave the school grounds immediately and follow straight home. I repeat."_

" Ok, let's go. " Chie spoke, not looking back. Yukiko followed her. I keep staring at the boy, still in pain. I decided to leave him too, because when I was in pain, I did not like anybody to stay near me.


	5. Chapter 5  Cool informations

**_AN:_**_Oh, well. Another character that I love too much will appear for the 1st time. Just to say, oh my, I have to say it: I loooooove Adachi ( Even if he are the "bad guy", I just keep loving him, he way is just soooo cute *-* )  
>About this chapter: Nothing much to say, but coming to think about this chapter, I will really change the Persona 4... Yeah, surprise, surprise *¬*<br>(Review, ok-ee? ^¬^)_

**_Chapter 5 - Cool informations_**

* * *

><p>We were leaving school, Chie still very angry because of hers broken DVD.<br>" I still can't believe he broke my DVD " She lamented. " At least I gave him what he deserved. " Chie said, laughing.  
>" You may have hurt him seriously, Chie. " Yukiko said.<br>" Ah, Yukiko, please. He should already be accustomed to it. Also, I don't kicked him so hard. " Chie said.

When we got to the exit gates, a strange boy, and with short black hair, wearing a different uniform came running towards us and said, directed to Yukiko:  
>" You are Yuki, right? You want to go somewhere, so we can talk privately? " Chie and I were looking at him. Yukiko was confused and a little scared too. She replied:<br>" What? " I laughed. It seems that she had understood the question, but could not answer. The boy appeared to have noticed my laughter and seemed impatient.  
>" Uh ... Are you coming or not? " He said, getting closer to Yukiko.<br>" I... I will not. " She said, now looking more terrified.  
>" All right then! Stupid brat! " Said the boy, while out running in another direction.<br>" But what was that? " Asked Yukiko, now a little calmer.  
>" Do you still ask? He wanted to have a date with you! But, I thought it very strange: you don't know him, do you? And he has already come, calling you Yuki " Chie said.<br>" A date? Oh, so that's it. " Yukiko said, seeming to have understood something.  
>" You should be very popular here, Yukiko-san. " I said, wondering how she could not know what that boy wanted.<p>

We laugh a little, and sundelly the same boy with orange headphones came to us, looking to Yukiko.

" Ah, Yukiko-san. Amashing another loving heart? Man, I still remember how you left me last year. " Apparently, the conversation had called attention, because several people were already beginning to approach for a closer look.  
>" What? I do not remember doing anything to you last year, Yosuke-kun. " Yukiko said to the boy of headphones, which for some reason seemed very happy with that answer.<br>" Oh, really? So what do you think we go out any day? " He said, smiling.  
>" Uh ... I'd rather not. " Yukiko said.<br>" And, ti's over again. " The boy with headphones said, walking away a little disappointed.  
>" Okay, enough of this mess, let's go, we have called too much attention, don't you think? " Chie said, pulling Yukiko and me out of school.<p>

* * *

><p>" Ah, then you have come because of the work of your parents? I thought it was a much more serious reason ... Haha! " Chie said, after a long <em>interrogation<em> about why I had come to Inaba.  
>" But, Sae-san, you do not seem the kind of girl who gets used easy as a place like Inaba. " Yukiko said, lookig to the rainy sky.<br>" And you, Yukiko-san does not seem the type of person who misses nothing, but looks are deceiving. " I said to Yukiko, who seemed a little surprised with my answer. " Indeed, I'm not the kind of girl who gets used to the quiet life of Inaba, but I think it'll be a good year. " I said.  
>" Sae-san! I forgot to mention the Amagi inn! It is the pride of Inaba, and Yukiko here going to take it over one day! " Chie said, changing the subject. Yukiko blushed and said, explaining it as if she had done some things wrong.<br>" Wait Chie, not quite, the pride... It's just an old inn and..."  
>" Oh no, Yukiko. Sae-san, you have to go sometime to the inn. Is determined, Yukiko: One day we will do a little "meeting" in Amagi Inn! " Chie said, very happy.<br>" Oh, God, Chie " Yukiko said, blushing even more.  
>" Uh, you did not think it is strange that the announcement spoke of the school? Can it be that something happened here? " I said, closing the subject of Amagi Inn. However, it would be nice one day to visit her, just to see how it goes.<br>" Hmm... Now that you said, maybe he has some police cars there on that corner. " Chie said, pointing to the corner where the district Itsugawa.  
>" I'm seeing ... Let's look more closely? " I suggested. I wanted to know what was happening, just as it was near the home of Dojima.<br>" Wait a minute, the announcer said to go straight home without stopping anywhere else. " Yukiko said, a little apprehensive.  
>" But, Yukiko, we have to go through, here is the shortest way! " Chie said, now going a little faster.<br>" Yukiko-san doesn't need to go, but I'm staying at my uncle's house, which by coincidence is in the neighborhood that the police are therefore. I am going to see anyway. " I said. Damn, I was getting increasingly curious to see this "incident" that the announcer had said.  
>" See, Yukiko? We will just go home and go with Sae-san! Nothing will happen! " Chie said.<br>" Oh, alright then. However, let's not bother the cops heard Chie? " Yukiko said, going with Chie and me to another street.  
>Chie laughed and we went to Itsugawa see what had happened.<p>

* * *

><p>When we arrived, many people were there: cops, paramedics, people who probably lived nearby. I noticed that they had isolated a large area of a TV antenna. There were no signs of car crashes, then I dismissed this possibility. Was it a robbery? Whatever it was, I would discover. It seems that Inaba wasn't the quiet place after all.<p>

" Wow, how many people! Must have been something really big has happened here, isn't? " Chie said brightly.  
>" Yes and I am also seeing that many cops are covering the area of a TV antenna " I said, to see if they were interested in going to look more closely.<br>" Probably some lightning during rain fell there. " Yukiko said.  
>" I do not think all this tumult was caused only by lightning, Yukiko-san. But ... " I could not finish my sentence for a man ran past us. Yukiko screamed, which scared Chie that almost knocked me down, leaning on me.<br>" ADACHI! Get back here! " A familiar voice grist for the man who now was vomiting in a dumpster nearby.  
>" Uncle? " I asked. Yes, this couldn't be worse. Dojima was there, shouting to the man and I called him automatically. Yukiko now was sterical and Chie was apparently scared, just starring the scene.<p>

_Great._

" Sae, what are you doing here? Oh, hello, you are friends of Sae? " Dojima said, getting closer.  
>" Yes, sir. I am Yukiko Amagi and that's Chie Satonaka. We had to come by, sir, and... " Yukiko seemed to be getting increasingly nervous and looked like she would freak out at any minute. Chie, was in silent, staring at the man who was sick.<p>

" We are passing through here, uncle, and we were just a little curious. " I spoke. I would not hide anything from him. I had no reason to do so.  
>" Ah. But you must not meddle in the police, do you hear it? Now, I must return to work. " Dojima said, walking away.<br>" Uncle, wait! Could you tell us what happened here? " I asked. Yukiko was getting soften, but it seemed to be calming down. Chie was still silent, but now, she stared at the floor.  
>" Well, I'm not allowed to say, but ... Don't tell anyone, ok? A body was found on the antenna today. " Dojima said and walked away.<br>" A BODY? " Chie shouted. Yukiko looked set to collapse.

_Great, I made friends with two clans._

" Chie-san! Stop yelling, Yukiko-san, calm down! You two, take note. If you stay doing this scandal, everyone will wonder what is happening, and it will not be good. Stay calms and go straight home. " I said. It seems that they had returned to normal.  
>" Oh, Sae-san, sorry... Chie, see? I said to go away. Come on, if not, I'm going alone. " Yukiko said, decided.<br>" Okay. A body is a body, isn't' it? There is nothing unusual.. haha.. Let's go Yukiko... " Saying this, they began to go in another direction.  
>" So, bye, Sae-san! - The two said, almost together.<br>- Bye, Chie-san. Bye, Yukiko-san. - I said.

The man that was sick looks better, so I decided go talk to him, just to catch some info.

" Hi. Are you okay? " I said, nicely. The man take a deep breath and answer a little unconfortable.  
>" Oh, yes, I think I am better right now haha. Hey, you are the girl who's standing on Dojima-senpai's house, aren't you? "<br>" Yeah.." I answered. Damn, it seems anything keeps on secret on this place!  
>" Nice too meet you, the. My name is Adachi Tohru. "<br>" Sae Seta. Nice too meet you too. Uh, Tohru-san?"  
>" Yes? " He said while cleannig he's shoes.<br>" My uncle said that a body was found on the antena. Is this true? "  
>" Wow, and I am supposed to be the "big mouth" huh?... Oh, please, don't tell to him what I said! "<br>" It's okay, I just want to know if is true or not..."  
>" Well, yeah. A woman, Mayumi Yamano was founded dead on the antenna, but even the cops or we, detectives, can understand how her body get there, someone could have seen if anyone do this to her, and... "<br>" Dojima said, I mean, my uncle, somethink about she her. On Amagi In, isn't?"  
>"Yep, last night she was there. I call to Dojima-senpai and he go to there, but I don't know anything more.. Sorry " He said, smiling. I smiled back and said, simple:<br>" Thanks, Tohru-san. And don't worry, I will not tell anything to him "  
>" Okay, Sae-san. Hey, let's talk again someday! I am allways on Junes and..."<br>He couldn't finish because a cop called him.  
>" Bye, then.."<br>" Bye, Tohru-san " I said.

_He's cute. Maybe we will really meet on that " Junes " haha..._

* * *

><p>I ran back home, the rain was getting stronger and it was all getting covered by a dense fog.<br>When I arrived, Dojima was already there. It seems that his "going back to work" would "want to go home because of the rain."  
>" Welcome, Sae! " Nanako said, very excited.<br>" Hi, Nanako-chan. Uncle Dojima. " He gave a slight nod.

I sat with Nanako around the coffee table square, while Dojima changed the TV channels without paying much attention to what was happening.

We were drinking tea when a story caught my attention.  
>" And now we come back with more news about the strange death of the reporter Mayumi Yamano. Her body found today stuck in a TV antenna, by a young lady who left early from high school site. The local police department of Inaba is investigating the mysterious death of Mayumi Yamano. We emphasize that the reporter was last seen at the Amagi Inn, during the night and… " Dojima had changed channel and now, Nanako was singing the song from the commercial store Junes.<br>" Damn those reporters don't know what to comment on this Mayumi Yamano and police are talking ... And you, Sae, since when you are interested in the local news? I saw you and Adachi talking. " Dojima asks me, somewhat surprised.  
>" Oh, uncle is nothing. I just have a certain interest in police work. " I said. I was not interested, in fact, but I wanted to know who that was on TV antenna.<br>I mean that that reporter, Mayumi, was murdered? A killer in Inaba, seemed like a good story, I would be on the lookout for news about it.  
>" Since you are interested in what the police do, Sae, you can subscribe to a small stage that the police department is doing. It's night, so will not hinder in your studies. And, don't worry, I'll not be there. Haha! " Dojima, so I could see, was drunk and I had counted six cans of beer on the table. But, the stage was not a bad idea. I will do, yeah, just to see what happens.<br>" Dad, come on; I will prepare your futon. " Nanako said, trying to pull off the couch Dojima.  
>" Nanako? Ah yes, the futon. Hey, Sae, look out with Adachi, huh? He's kinda boring sometimes..." Dojima said, almost sleeping.<br>"... Good night for you too, uncle."

* * *

><p>The night ended way too weird, and I went straight to my room, after a wish a good night to Nanako. Somehow, I pitied Nanako; Having a father like Dojima? It is better to have no father.<p>

After a long bath, I almost passed out in bed, without thinking twice.


	6. Chapter 6 Mayonaka TV

_**AN:**__Yeah, I add more thinks that I should about Adachi. But, I don't really will give much importance to him (not YET). I really apreciate the reviews ^~^  
>About this chapter: 1st experience with the Midnight Channel for Sae, Yosuke (poor baby XD) and Chie. I really like the idea of the protagonist seeing something on that time of the night and say "Gee, OMG!" (Yeah, but... not gonna happen :X). In this chapter I think I could show a little more of Sae's personallity (well, most of it .-.")<br>Review, onegai! "*-*" _

_**Chapter 6 - Mayonaka TV**_

* * *

><p>It was raining again as I walked alone to school. I knew the road very well, so Nanako did not need to come to me again.<p>

I like walking alone in the rain, it's as if I were in a space of my own, very difficult to explain why. But my happiness did not last long, because a bicycle ran past me and crashed into some garbage cans. I rushed to see what had happened. I'm beginning to think that Inaba was a magnet for accidents.

When I got to where the bike was tumbled, I saw that a boy was trapped in an empty dump.  
>" Help! Somebody please get me out of here! " The boy screamed.<br>With some effort, I could take the dump.  
>" Ah, thanks! I thought I would be here all day, since no one comes this way ... " He said, as he arranged his things.<br>I recognized then, the boy of headphones, and he seemed to have recognized me, because he gave a big smile and said:  
>" You are Sae, isn't'? I saw you yesterday along with Chie and Yukiko-san. Nice to meet you, I'm Yosuke Hanamura! "<br>" Nice to meet you too, Yosuke-kun. Yes, I was yesterday with Chie-san and Yukiko-san when... Ah, never mind. " I would say that the time Chie kicked, but I bet he would not like to remember it. " By the way, are you okay? " I asked. He had a small cut on the hand.  
>" Oh yes, I'm fine, this cut is nothing! So what do you think of we going to school together? " He said, winking at me. He wasted no time, huh?<br>" In times of today, a girl like you, walking along the deserted streets can be somewhat dangerous, especially with what happened to the reporter, did you see? " It seems that all of Inaba already knew about the murder of Mayumi Yamano. It was no surprise to me that in a town like Inaba anything it was great news.  
>" I'm walking and you are cycling Yosuke-kun. " I replied. I like walking alone; he would distract me easily.<br>" Ah, but I can go slowly, so we can talk! I can know you better if we chat, don't you think? " He said already up on his bike again.  
>" I would only slow you down, Yosuke-kun. " I said. If he insisted on more time, we were going to lose two hours.<br>" But I... " He tried to argue, but I said, starting to walk.  
>" See you in the class then, Yosuke-kun, and careful to not fall again! "<p>

I don't wait for a answer. He was running with the bike and soon passed me, waving. Besides Chie and Yukiko, now also Yosuke. It seems that Inaba was much busier than Tokyo, so I could see.

* * *

><p>When I entered the room, I saw that Chie, Yosuke, and Yukiko were there. I have also noticed that Yosuke sat behind me. I did not care much for it as long as it does not disturb me.<p>

The class was like yesterday, nothing much, just with a few more teachers.  
>" So what are you thinking of Inaba, Sae-san? " Yosuke said after the sign of the last class.<br>" Is much more interesting then I though, really much. " I answered.  
>" Hmmm, and you have seen things here? I mean, there's not much, but has the shopping district, you can find cool stuff there and... "<br>" Oh, I know that here is a great store. Junes, is not it? " I spoke. Because of Adachi Tohru, I now wanted to know this store. Besides they have a cool song, which Nanako don't stop to sing last night.  
>" Yes, Junes! We can go there, it's very near here, so I'll buy something, you know, to thank you for getting me out of that tip ... "<br>" Yosuke! And me? You're not going to apologize? " Chie, who was chatting with Yukiko seems to have heard the conversation.  
>" Ch-Chie! Do not scare me like that! " Yosuke said.<br>" Yosuke not, change the subject. "  
>" But, what I would have to apologize, Chie? "<br>" Ha! My DVD! "  
>" What? " Yosuke wanted to evade the issue, but I saw Chie had already won. I started laughing: the two seemed an old couple!<br>" My "Trial of the Dragon"! You'll pay anything for me. And for Yukiko too. Don't you agree, Sae-san? " Chie said. I was laughing so much that I agreed with her.  
>" Yosuke-kun, you lost the war, will have to pay... oh yeah! " I said, laughing even more.<br>" Sae-san! You're laughing at my misfortune? Chie, you saw what you did to her! And why do I have to pay anything to Yukiko-san too? " Yosuke said now, looking very bewildered.  
>" Oh, I do not need anything, I'm going. I promised to help in the inn today. " Yukiko said, walking away.<br>" Well, at least Yukiko-san is not decent to make me pay for anything. " Yosuke said, relieved.  
>" Yosuke-kun, you need not pay me anything. You don't broke my DVD hahaha " I said, laughing.<br>" Ah, nothing like that, Sae-san! I want you to go with me to ensure that he pays for me! " Chie said.  
>" Sae-san, you are too kind ... You, Chie, should learn from it! But, okay. Come on, I'll pay anything to you guys in Junes.<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving in Junes, a large department store, I saw that they had everything there: Shop for clothes, shoes, food, cosmetics shop, arcade and even a market. But even with all that, I did not understand why Nanako would be so happy with the commercial. I think for me, I'm from Tokyo, a store like Junes's just a store; To Nanako, who never saw anywhere besides Inaba, Junes was another world.<p>

When we arrived at the food court, Chie said very happily:  
>" Ah, so you guys finally started selling steak! Fine then, Yosuke, I want steak. "<br>" What do you have begun to sell? Yosuke-kun, Junes belongs to your family? " I asked, curious.  
>" Oh, no. My father is just the manager. Isn't cool, Sae-san? " Yosuke said smiling to me.<br>" Yosuke, you will begin to brag about it _again_? " Chie said, looking at the menu.  
>" Chie, I am not bragging. And, you can stop, I will not buy steak for you. " Chie seemed to fall apart and complained:<br>" Oh yeah? So what will you buy? "  
>" Just a minute. " Yosuke said, leaving.<br>" Chie-san is very fond of meat, is not it? " I said, laughing a little.  
>" Ah, but of course! Hey, what will he buy? I bet he will only bring a soft drink for each of us and just " Chie said.<p>

She was right; Yosuke was back with three sodas.

" This is mine, this is for Sae-san " Said Yosuke, and put the sodas on the table " And this is for you, Satonaka. " He finished and sat down.  
>" Yeah, I know. " Chie said, opening her soda.<br>" Thanks, Yosuke-kun " I said. Lucky me, I like lemon soda.  
>" So let's toast! " Chie said.<br>" What? " I asked a little suspiciously.  
>" For our new friend, Sae-san! " Chie exclaimed, raising her soda.<br>" Of course! Your coming to Inaba, Sae-san! " Yosuke said, lifting his soda too.  
>" Uh... Okay, then. Kanpai! " I said, joining them.<br>" Kanpai! " Chie and Yosuke said together.  
>We took a long sip of soda and laughed a little.<p>

_Ah, how it would be nice if every day were like this, with no worries ..._

" Hey, isn't there Saki-senpai? " Yosuke said, while drinking. " Yes, she is! I will be right back " Yosuke said, and ran toward the girl he pointed out. She had blond hair and bulky, and, by the way, Yosuke liked her. I laughed a little, he was running like a dog toward the girl.  
>" She is the girlfriend of Yosuke-kun? " I asked, already knowing the answer.<br>" Ha! He wish! She is Saki Konishi; she is the daughter of the owner of the liquor store in town. Yosuke has a crush on her. " Chie said, watching them now.  
>" Hi, senpai! Is on break? " Yosuke said, smiling at the girl.<br>" Oh, hello, Hana-chan. Yes, it is my time off now... "  
>" Working hard, senpai? " Yosuke tried to start a conversation with her.<br>" Just enough, Hana-chan. " She said, laughing a little. " And you, Hana-chan, ruining the family business bringing friends to eat for free? " She said, looking at me and Chie " Haha, just kidding. Hey, that's not the girl from Tokyo? " She said, now looking directly at me.  
>" Oh, yeah, c'mon, senpai, I present to you. " Yosuke said, now come to our table, along with Saki Konishi.<br>" Senpai, this one is Sae. Sae, this is Saki-senpai. "  
>" Hi, I've heard of you ... You are already well known at school, you know? No need to walk around with Hana-chan He can be quite annoying sometimes " She said, then laughed. For some reason, I thought she wasn't joking.<br>" What is this, Yosuke-kun is cool " I said.  
>" There! Spend a year with him then! " Chie said. Saki Konichi laughed and Yosuke too, looking a bit uncomfortable.<br>" Ah, senpai, by the way ... " Yosuke would say something, but Saki cut it.  
>" Hana-chan Sorry, gotta get back to work. Well, it was nice talking to you guys, bye! " She said, running out of food court.<br>" Ah ... Senpai ... " Yosuke sighed.  
>" Nor have hopes, 'Hana-chan!' " Chie said, finishing her soda.<br>" Hey! Try to act like a good person once in a while, Chie! " Yosuke said, a little sad.  
>" Ah, but I also think that you should not invest much in the Saki-senpai, Yosuke-kun " I said.<br>" See? By Sae-san thinks. " Chie said.  
>" Oh, you little...! " Yosuke said, but Chie cut it.<br>" Stop whining and pay attention, I'll say one thing I've heard from some girls: They say that if you turn off your TV at midnight, when it is raining and keep staring at it, your soul mate will appear on the screen! " Chie said, very seriously.

_Soulmate? Could it be... He?_

" And you believe that, Chie-san? " I asked, wanting to know more about it.  
>" Of course! Well, if you don't, then try it! It's gonna rain tonight. I'll try for sure. "<br>" Oh, I'll try too, but just to have with that diss you tomorrow, Chie " Yosuke said, laughing.  
>" Well then, let us try. It seems that won't stop to rain so early, so, this will be a good idea try tonight. " I said.<p>

_Maybe him appear tonight... If this are true._

_**11:59 pm.**_

The rain was getting stronger, and the TV in my room was off. I was sure it would not happen anything, but Chie had left me curious.

**_Midnight._**

I stared at the TV screen. It did not show anything.

I was giving up when the screen went white and a very blurry image of what looked like a girl on the screen.  
>I got closer to the TV, while looking at the picture on the TV off.<p>

"I'm thou... And thou art I..."

A voice whispered, coming not know where.

"From today on, the fate of two is only one"  
>"I am the Goddess inside you, your true self ..."<br>The voice seemed to come out of my head, everything happened very fast.  
>I tried to touch the TV and my hand across the screen. Do not know how it happened but something pulled me.<p>

I managed to get my hand inside the TV, turned on the light in the room that was off. I did not want to think about what happened.  
>I lay on my futon and slept with some effort.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7 The World in a World

_**AN:** I think my protagonist are showing some kind of interest on the gas attendant, don't you think? ( I would do the same, a so perfect man, (even if he is strange, that don't matter) oh, yeah. XD)  
>About this chapter: Finally, the TV World! God, I hope you guys like my changes and... Review, onegai."*-*" <em>

_**Chapter 7 - The World in a World.**_

* * *

><p>The next day when the last bell rang, Yosuke came to me, looking a little apprehensive.<br>" Hi, Sae-san! Uh, so ... This is not really important but, yesterday when I went to check what the Chie said about the TV I ... Ah, never mind. "  
>" Hey, Yosuke, you heard the rumor? Supposedly, who discovered the body of the reporter was Saki-senpai! You two have seen the report yesterday? " Chie said. Yukiko was leaving, so she came to me and Yosuke.<br>" I've seen. Then this is why she not come today? " Yosuke said, changing the subject. " Hey Sae-san, what do you think?"  
>" I don't know. And I don't watch this report. " I said. They would be arguing about this?<p>

_Damn, I wonder what they saw on TV last night ..._

" Chie, I'm going. I promised to help in the inn today. " Yukiko said, leaving the room.  
>" Yukiko-san is very helpful in the inn, right? " I said, trying to deflect the issue of who discovered the body of who.<br>" Yes, but is it just me or is she a little stressed out today? " Yosuke asked.  
>" I think she is not stressed, but I think things at the inn are a bit overloaded, that's all. However, changing the subject, did you guys tried the midnight channel last night? "<p>

_Finally._

" Huh? " Yosuke said, looking worried again. " Have you? "  
>" Yes! And I really saw a girl! " Chie said, very excited. " But, this means that my soul mate is a girl? I couldn't distinguish the image very well, but it was a girl for sure. "<br>" Hey, I saw a girl too! She had blond hair and was wearing the uniform of Yaso High. " Yosuke said, sounding more assured that someone had seen something on TV too.  
>" Hm, I think we saw the same girl, Yosuke! But as you get to see much detail? The image was too static. " Chie said, scratching her head. " Wait a minute, that means we have the same soul mate? "<p>

_God. That stupid talk was already annoying me._

" I do not think that you both have the same soul mate, Chie-san. Also because I'm sure I also saw the same girl. " I spoke.

I tried to explain what happened to me when I saw the girl on TV and just tell them everything.

" Well, I agree that the three of us saw the same girl, but strange voices aside, what is this story is that your hand went into the TV? " Yosuke said, after laughing a lot about what I say. " Sae-san, you should be tired, huh? You probably should have slept in front of the TV after she saw the girl. " Yosuke said, laughing a little.  
>" But it was an interesting dream at least. I liked the part that his hand was dragged into the TV, it was pretty realistic. So if your TV was bigger so ... Ah! It reminds me that my parents want to buy a larger TV! " Chie said.<br>" Really? Well, flat-screen televisions are the best today. Want to go see some on the way? The electronics department is very good this month. " Spoke Yosuke.  
>" Oh, sure! My parents didn't know anything about this, and I have, really, to watch kung fu movies on the big screen. Hwa-taa! " She added, making a fighting stance.<br>" Sae-san, you want to come too? In Junes have TVs. I bet you can get into any of them, hahaha! " Yosuke laughed's of his own little joke.

_I still cannot understand why they did not believe me! I meant, I told the whole truth!_

But in the end, I decided to accompany them. I still go to prove that what I said is true.

* * *

><p>For being a rural town store, Junes have a great department of electronic.<p>

" Wow, this is huge! And, is very expensive! Who buys something like this? " Chie said as we watched the TV highlights of the showcase.  
>" I don't know, rich folks? " Yosuke said. " Honestly, almost nobody buy TVs here, so we have neither attendants in this sector.<br>" I see. There is no one here but Chie-san, you and I, Yosuke-kun. " I spoke a little surprise.  
>" Well, no use trying to show this one to my parents, I guess. At least, looking is free. " Chie said, a little disappointed.<p>

But one said something to the other and the two approached the big TV and touched the screen.

" ... There, we can't enter. Figures. " Yosuke said, tongue firmly in cheek.  
>" Haha! This proves everything, Sae-san. It was only just a dream. " Chie said, laughing a little.<br>" But, these TVs are so thin that you could end up going through the other side; Wait a minute, what am I saying? -" Yosuke spoke, scratching his head. " Uh, Chie. What kida TVs your family is looking for? "  
>" They said they want something good and cheap. What do you suggest? " Chie said, going to the other side of the store with Yosuke.<br>" There is this here, just came out and is very good, miss. " Yosuke said, imitating a seller.  
>" But it is not cheap at all! Look, how many zeros.."<br>Yosuke, seeming not quite understand, said:  
>" Explain your 'cheap' . "<br>' Well, Yosuke, you have contacts, isn't? Help me here! " Chie said, getting closer to Yosuke.  
>" Dude, you know I can't do it! " Yosuke said, a little angry.<p>

That stupid conversation of the two would not do anything. But Yosuke was right about one thing: With a TV that I could really get into...  
>Without thinking, I walked towards the TV and pressed my finger on it, and at the same time my hand across the screen.<p>

" Ah, yes. Sae-san, what kind of TVs you like more ... WHAT! " Yosuke said, when he saw my hand on TV.  
>" Hey, don't cry so, Yosuke! " Chie said, fighting with Yosuke. Then she stopped, seeing the expression on his face and looked at me too.<br>" H-her hand is inside the TV? " He asked, confused.  
>" Wow... " It was just what Chie muttered. " Haha ... Is this some new model? With a new function? "<br>" Of course not! "

They ran toward me, staring.

" You gotta be kidding. You really put your hand into the screen! " Chie said.  
>" Man, this is real? Not a trick or something? " Yosuke said, getting closer.<p>

The two stared at my hand inside the TV, stunned.

_Idiots, I said I could! But, now that I put my hand, I think I can get on TV... _

" Sae-san, what the hell are you doing? " Yosuke yelled as I put half my body inside of the TV screen.  
>" Hey, there are a empty space inside! -" I said, finding it all very interesting.<br>" What do you mean by "inside"? " Chie asked. By her tone, she should be a little nervous.  
>" And as well, what do you mean by "empty space"? " Yosuke said.<br>" I do not know, but is quite large. " I said, laughing a little.  
>" Large! " Chie shouted.<br>" Oh, no! I think this is too much for my bladder! " Yosuke muttered.  
>" You will pee in your pants, Yosuke? " Chie shouted angrily.<br>" I had to hold all day! I had no chance to go.. I... I cannot hold more! " Yosuke was screaming. " Stay back, the bathroom is not very far and "  
>" Yosuke, there are customers coming! " Chie said. " Sae-san, get out of there! "<br>" Oh, my God! Hey, Chie, beware! " Yosuke said.

The two pushed me and suddenly I lost my balance. We all fall into the TV.

* * *

><p>" Damn! I think I broke my back..."<br>" Hey, we... Haha " Chie whispered. " We are still ... alive, huh? "  
>" Yes, yes of course, Chie-san. However, you guys are ok? " I spoke to her feet.<br>The two were gradually rising.  
>" We are. " Chie and Yosuke said, almost simultaneously.<br>" Great. But what happened? " I spoke.  
>" Chie stumbled trying to hide from customers who were on the run and I almost fell " Yosuke said. " Funny, isn't? "<p>

Chie was pale and looked ill. I was angry enough to hear a kid say it was stupid funny falls into a TV.

" Oh yes, Yosuke-kun, really funny. Even more funny, because we do not know where we are or how we go out! " I said, angry.  
>" But, Sae-san ... Wow! " He said, looking up.<br>" What, do you pee in your pants? " Chie said, pointing to Yosuke.  
>" No, you idiot, look around! "<p>

We were in a great place, with lights and cameras.

" Is this a studio? " I said, forgetting that half of that was anger. " And how much fog "  
>" What's more, this place is huge! " Chie said, looking around. " God ... What we gonna do? "<br>" The only thing we can do now is find a way out. " I spoke.  
>" There is no escape! " Yosuke exclaimed suddenly.<br>" Of course, Yosuke! What way we came? " Chie said.  
>" We did not come from any way, Chie-san. We fall. " I said, worriedly.<br>" Also, I'm not seeing a way to get in... or leave. " Yosuke said.  
>" Ah ... I cannot stand it! I want to go back to my house..." Chie said, starting to cry.<br>" Okay, so how? " Yosuke shouted.  
>" Let us be calm! " I cried. The two stopped and stared at me.<br>" Very good. We need to find a way to get out of here. " I started.  
>" IF there is a way. " Yosuke murmured.<br>" We enter, we have to leave " Chie said, staring at the floor.  
>" Maybe, but ... If there is even a way out, we're stuck in this place. " The two stared at me with fear in their eyes. " So, guys, let's cross our fingers and look for an exit. " I spoke a little apprehensive.<p>

* * *

><p>After follow the bridge and climb the stairs of what looked like a building, we saw a big hall with a single door at the end.<br>" Hey, this place looks different from where we were before. " Yosuke commented.  
>" It's looking like some kind of building. " I spoke.<br>" And the fog is much stronger here, you can't see much. " Chie said, getting closer.

We got to the end of the hall and watched the door.

" Do you think it's safe in here? " I asked, a little afraid.  
>" I think that it is useless, right? We do not have much choice: Either we return or enter. " Yosuke said.<p>

The place was much like a small apartment, with little red windows, and apparently, blood for all the room.

" The fog is weaker here, right? " I spoke.  
>" Yes, but ... What! " Chie said, looking frightened.<br>" Chie? " Yosuke asked.  
>" Look what it seems ... Someone made a gallows here. A chair down and everything. " Chie said, pointing to what seemed to really be a force in the center of the room.<br>" We have one more important thing to worry about. " I spoke.  
>" Sae-san? " Yosuke asked.<br>" Looks like we got to the finish line. You see, right? There is no escape here. " I pointed to the end of where we were.  
>" My God, what is there blood? " Chie said looking at the place where I was pointing.<br>" Aaargh! I cannot stand it! " He said, running to the opposite side of the room, opening the zipper of his pants.

I felt my face flush and immediately turned away. Chie was yelling at him.

" What do you think you're doing, Yosuke!"  
>" I have to do this, do not want to wet my pants! " Yosuke said, very angry.<br>" And you want to do it here? "  
>" Turn around, otherwise I can't! " He said, very nervous.<p>

I was getting impatient with the situation, was that my face was very red, from what I feel.

" I will not turn, Yosuke. " Chie grumbled.  
>" Aaargh! I can't. It will be your fault if my bladder burst, Chie! " Yosuke said, zipping up.<br>" There! As if I care! "  
>" Enough to be wasting time. We gotta get outta here, huh? " I said, more to Chie. I was with my little "phobia" again. Blame it all for Yosuke.<br>" Better get back to where we started, maybe one out there that we have not seen. What do you think, Sae-san? " Yosuke said, returning to near Chie and myself.  
>" Uh ... yeah, sure. " Answered by looking at the floor.<p>

_God, this wasn't a good time to be embarrassed to talk to him!_

" Yes, come on. I'm tired of this place, it gives me chills. " Chie said. " And I'm not feeling very well ..."  
>" Yeah, me too. " Yosuke said softly.<br>I was a little bad too. My body felt heavy, I felt very tired, without any energy. Is it because this place?  
>" Ahem. Okay, come on, I'm beginning to think I'm getting sick. ' Yosuke said, walking away.<br>Chie and I followed him.

* * *

><p>When we finally reached the point of departure, Chie sighed.<br>" Well, at least we got back. Hey, what's that sound? "  
>" I think it has something coming out of there! " Yosuke said, pointing to the space covered by the fog in front of us.<p>

Whatever it was, came closer and I unintentionally laughed a little. That was very strange! He had large eyes, wore a red and blue clothes and had a kind of zipper at the neck. Anyone would find me crazy to think that it was a bear.  
>" But what the hell are you? " Yosuke exclaimed.<br>" That's what I like to know. Who are you guys? " The creature spoke.

_SPOKE?_

" It speaks! " I cried. Now more than ever, I wanted to go home.  
>" Why you want to know who we are? You want to fight? " Chie said, threatening creature.<br>" No, no! And do not scream to me that way! " The creature spoke, taking a step backwards.  
>Hm, if I wanted to hurt us, would not have retreated. I was a little calmer. I take a long deep breath and asked:<br>" What... I mean, who are you? "  
>" Oh, I'm a bear, do not you see? I live here alone. " It's really bear. I laughed a little.<br>" And what is this place? I mean, where are we? " I think he would answer any question I did.  
>" Oh, I've always lived here, it has no name. Here is here and tht is all! " He smiled.<br>" You.. live here? " Yosuke asked.  
>" Yes. And if I were you guys, I'd run to the other side as fast as possible. " The bear replied.<br>" Why? " I asked, puzzled.  
>" Someone is throwing people in here and that's not good. After all, causes me a big headache. " He replied.<br>" Throwing people in? What are you talking about? " Chie asked.  
>" Hmm, I do not know who is doing it, I just want that person think before throw someone here. " He said. " Hey, you guys must know who is throwing the people here, isn't? " He pointed to Chie.<p>

Very bad idea.

" Of course not! What got into you to think this of us? " Chie shouted, threatening the bear again.

He ran back, afraid to Chie.

" What are you? Where are we? What is happening here? " Chie screamed again.

This time he ran and was hiding behind Yosuke. Drugs, Chie was worsening the situation.  
>" I've said it all. Anyway, you should not talk that way to me, I'm trying to help. " He said. " I'll take you out of here. "<br>" But we want to leave, just do not know how! Wait ... What? Will hold us back? " Yosuke said, confused.  
>" That's what I'm trying to say! I'll take you out of here. " Saying that, he slammed his foot down and immediately appeared three TVs, one on top of another.<br>" Wow! " Yosuke said.  
>" Where these TVs come? "<br>We looked at the TVs for a while before the bear beginning to push us onto the TVs.  
>" Now, please go away. I have things to do, you know? "<br>" Hey, what are you doing? "  
>" Stop pushing! "<br>" Wait a minute there! "

* * *

><p>" Huh? Here is...? " Chie said, after all we stay standing.<br>We had returned to Junes again, great.  
>" Oh good, we're back! " Yosuke said, smiling relieved.<br>I said nothing. He was still having trouble talking to him.  
>Suddenly we heard an announcement:<br>" Attention customers. Our great daily promotion will now start on the 1st floor. Why not buy fresh and delicious products that Junes back for you to use at dinner? All are invited to take advantage of this incredible offer! "  
>" Damn, it's too late? " Yosuke said.<br>" Yeah, we stayed there a while ... " Chie said.  
>" Uh, let's not talk about what happened, okay? At least not today. My poor heart can not take any more. " Yosuke said with a sigh.<br>" Let's go home, I want to lie down and rest. " Chie said, sighing as well.  
>" So, let us go. " I said, staring at the floor. I hated myself so much ...<br>" Bye, Sae-san! " Yosuke said, going away.  
>" B-bye Yousuke-kun.. "<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8 - Loading, Loading, Loading, Quickly reach Maximum Capacity : Persona**_

_**AN:**__Finally, the Persona of Sae will appear ( I know that is kinda previsible, but I don't mind. Really, I like this idea :x). Review, ongai ^~^_

* * *

><p>When I woke up after a long night's sleep, I heard a bell ringing, it appeared to be quite close. I went down to see before you go and Nanako Dojima was leaving.<br>" Oh, you woke up. Well, then, bye. " He said leaving.  
>I did not answer. And realizing that Nanako was not there, I went straight to school, still hearing the sirens. Did anything else happened in the sleepy town of Inaba? Haha, no doubt of it.<p>

* * *

><p>" Hi Sae-san! " Yosuke said, when I entered the room. He and Chie were already talking of course about yesterday.<br>" Sae-san! You have plans for today? " Chie said brightly.  
>" Hi, guys. Plans for today? Hmm, I was thinking of going to the police station and... " I couldn't finish speaking because an advertisement stopped me.<p>

" _Attention, all students. Attention, all students. Come to the auditorium immediately, the director has an announcement to make. I repeat. "_

" Ah, the police station? Come on, you can tell me all the way to the auditorium. " Chie said, pulling me.  
>" Hey, Chie, but what about that subject? We will not talk to her? " Yosuke said, hurrying to reach us.<br>" Later, Yosuke! " Chie said, turning to me and grimaced.  
>" Ah, it's nothing, I'll make a small stage, extra points, y'know ... " I said, wanting to cut this subject to know what they were talking about.<p>

But to no avail, the two pay attention in everything I said but not once mentioned anything about the world of TV.  
>I noticed that Yukiko was not here... Strange, but did not say anything more, I was thinking of something else.<p>

* * *

><p>" This may be important, all teachers and students are here ... " Yosuke whispered as we waited for the director comes.<br>" Maybe something happened again, another accident. " Chie said, looking around.

The director arrived; the auditorium went up and he spoke with a grave voice.

" Well students, now all in silence, I have some sad news to say: One of our students in the 3rd year was found today, dead. We are very sorry for this loss, and on behalf of all, I wish everyone did a minute's silence in memory of her. Saki Konishi. "

All were silent for a while, not knowing what to say. I noticed that Yosuke at the moment he heard the name of Saki, seemed to fall apart. Chie saw it too and tried to cheer him up a bit.  
>" Uh, Yosuke... Sorry. We know how much you liked her, and... "<br>" You're not saying this because you feel the same, Chie. " He said, looking at her with an expression that mixed sadness with a little anger.  
>" Yosuke-kun, don't say that, she is telling the truth. ' I spoke. Actually, I did not think she was lying, I saw that she cared for him.<br>" Sorry, Chie, it's just ... " He did not finish the sentence.

* * *

><p>Chie and I talked at lunch, but stayed quietly by Yosuke, until he cried at the end of the lesson, apparently, a little better.<br>" Oh, my God! I think Saki-senpai was found near Junes, I heard the sirens, and. ..She was in an antenna. " He stopped " Quick, we must go into Junes! "  
>" Yosuke, what are you thinking? Do you really think your theory is right? " Chie said.<p>

Yosuke's theory, so that said Chie, Yosuke thought was that the reporter's murder had something to do with the world inside the TV. He said exactly the words of the Bear: _"Throwing people, can only be so, Chie,"_ she said imitating him.  
>But now with this idea, I did not see why it cannot be right Yosuke; It made sense to what he said.<br>" Chie, can't you see? Of course, yes! And if he can find who did this to Saki-senpai, I ... I will never forgive whoever did it! " He said with a sad expression on his face.  
>" Yosuke-kun! If someone is throwing people into a TV, it cannot be a good experience to go it alone, right? " I said when he was going to the school gates.<br>" Don't came to me and say that as if I don't know what am I saying. I lost an important person; you will not stop me from doing anything. Now, you come or not? " He said, stopping in front of us.  
>" Yosuke, this is crazy, and. .. " Chie tried to speak, but then, Yosuke ran out of school, moving toward Junes.<br>" And now, what will us do? " Chie said, walking side to side.  
>" Chie-san, I think we have no choice but to try to stop him ... Come on, maybe we can reach it before he does something crazy " I said, since leaving school, along with Chie.<p>

* * *

><p>Arriving at the department of electronics in Junes, Yosuke was there, standing in front of large TV, with a kind of spear in hand, a wooden sword and two screwdrivers.<br>" Yosuke, stop! " Chie shouted.  
>" So you guys came! I know that you wouldn't let me down. " He said, relieved.<br>" Yosuke-kun, this idea is not very good, you remember that we almost lost there? " I spoke. My luck is that I already knew how to speak normal to him. Phew!  
>" Sae-san, Chie, you checked the TV last night? Well I do, and I'm sure the girl who appeared there was ... Saki-senpai. " He said, staring at the floor.<br>" Oh no ,Yosuke " Chie said, but then, she said. " Very good. I will go together, Yosuke! "  
>" Chie-san, wait a minute! " I said, a little worried now.<br>" Chie, great! " He said, almost jumping for joy. " Sae-san, you have to come too, we three are the ones who know that we need to see what is happening, if we don't ... " He paused a moment, staring at the TV " More people may die. "  
>" This has nothing to do with me. " I said, firmly. " And again, what I, Chie-san and you could do? If it be a serial killer, we do not have many options to fight or defense! "<br>" I brought it to defend ourselves. You can choose to use what you know best, and. .. " Yosuke was showing the "weapons" when Chie shouted.  
>" The sword! I want a sword! " She got a wooden sword from the hand of Yosuke, now imitating what she said was a Samurai.<br>" Uh, okay, okay. And you Sae-san, want the spear, right? " He asked me, while I look the big spear in Yosuke's hand.  
>" Yosuke-kun, I said that I will not go with you! " I said, irritated.<br>" Sae-san, you have to go, we cannot leave it at that... " He said, now looking a little sad.  
>" Damn, Yosuke-kun. Ok, I go... " I said, defeated.<br>" Fine, then, folks! Come on, there is not nobody around. " Said Chie, pushing Yosuke and me into the TV.

* * *

><p>" Ouch! If we come here every time we fall like that, I never ... "<br>" Yosuke-kun! You talk as if we were to go here in this place forever! " I spoke. " Now, get up you two, we need to start looking as soon as possible."

When we get up, we saw we were in the same place yesterday, the big studio, with lights and cameras, all over again. All that was missing is the. ..

" Hey, what are you doing here? " The bear appeared.  
>" Oh no, you again? " Chie said, looking at the bear.<br>" I live here, you that came back! But I said it was dangerous, people have someone throwing people here, and... Oh, I get it! Is you guys who are throwing the people here! " He said, getting closer, looking at us with a strange expression.  
>" Of course not! We're here to investigate. We want to know who is throwing the people here. " Yosuke shouted.<br>" Ah, but who is investigating it's me. And also, I want proof that you are not you guys. " The bear said, getting closer.  
>" There's no need to prove, it's not us. Now, tell me, who are you? " I spoke.<br>" My name is Teddie. " He said, laughing. " And you guys? "  
>" Oh, we do not have to presentations, Sae-san! " Chie said, trying to leave. I pulled her by the arm and whispered so that only the two could hear.<br>" If you do not cooperate with him how do you think we gonna get out of here? Think about it. "  
>" Uh, ok. I'm Chie, Yosuke, and this is it's Sae. Now, why do you want evidence that it is not we? " Chie said.<br>" Because, apparently, you came here with no one to oblige, then, it's just can be you guys! " Kuma said, getting even closer.  
>" Isn't us! We came just to see if there's something suspicious. " I spoke.<br>" I lost someone very important to me, so I will not let this cheap. You didn't see anything different here? " Yosuke said, calmer, but at same time really sad.  
>" I'll talk if you swear that are not you guys. You know, I will not trust anyone who walks around with these things! " Teddie said, pointing to the spear that I was.<br>" Look Teddie, we have said, it aren't us! Now, say right now: You saw something different, or someone? " Chie said, threatening the bear with a wooden sword. He pulled away a bit, but finally spoke.  
>" Okay, I'll trust you. Well, yesterday when you were gone, a new place appeared, a street... I don't quite understand ... " Teddie said, pointing to one of the paths out of the studio.<br>" A new place? Did you see if there was anyone there? A person? " I said, looking in the direction he pointed.  
>" Person? " Teddie said, puzzled.<br>" A girl with blond hair and wearing the same uniform as us. " Yosuke said, trying to write Saki Konishi.  
>" Uniform? I do not understand anything, but I felt the presence of a similar thing with you there. Come, I'll take you. " Teddie said, heading toward the path he had spoken.<br>" Is he confiable? " Chie said, lowly.  
>" Come on, maybe he should know something about Senpai. " Yosuke said, going with the bear.<br>" He did not seem dangerous, do not even know what is a uniform. Come on. " I said, following Teddie.

* * *

><p>When we started to leave the studio, I began to notice the street, it seemed that I had ever seen, but I could not remember when or where. Tokyo had no traditional roadslike that, so I think that was the...<br>" Hey, We're still on TV? This is not equal to the shopping district? " Chie said, pokin Teddie.  
>" It seems the same, and there is in front ... The liquor store! " Yosuke said, pointing to the last shop on the street.<p>

So I had ever seen. In my coming to Inaba, had passed, in the car of Dojima, the shopping district. But as the shopping district was in the TV world?  
>" This place here is not your world. The person who was here before that has created it. I do not understand why, but I know it happens when someone throws the people here. So I want to stop! " Teddie said, looking around.<br>" Oh, don't talk as if we were doing this. " I said, looking at the shopping district.

When we arrived at the liquor store, Teddie seemed strange and finally spoke:

" We should not be here. The shadows should be around, because someone was here before, and... "  
>" Shadows? What are you talking about? " Chie said, seeming to be a little afraid.<br>" Look, we do not have time, if this place was created by Saki-senpai, we have to enter! " Yosuke said, advancing.  
>" Careful, Yosuke! I'm feeling something bad around, and if are the shadows, we can't protect us! " Teddie shouted, staring at the door of the shopping district.<br>" Oh, my God, what the hell is that! " Chie said, pointing to dark creatures, leaving the store.  
>" Shadows! We must run, and faster! " Teddie said, going away.<p>

_Shadows?_

I tried running, but my body seemed to have stopped at that exact moment.  
>" Sae-san, come on! " Yosuke shouted.<br>" Hurry, they can kill us! " Teddie scream.  
>' Sae-san, what's happening! " Chie yelled, running.<p>

_What's happening? I gotta get out of here! I'm afraid ... Those shadows ... Getting closer ..._

_"There is nothing to fear ..."_

_The same voice, the voice I heard that night when I was watching the Midnight Channel ... What's happening?_

The shadows came increasingly now ready to attack.

I closed my eyes, and have not heard the calls of Yosuke, Chie or Teddie. Now blue card had appear in my hand and I continue hearing a single word in my mind... Suddenly, a figure appear on the card, and I, without think twice, the same single word that the voice said. Right at that moment, I know what to do.

" Persona."

Immediately, a great figure, the same figure of my card, with long black hair and eyes closed for a big red sale, wearing white kimono, with black writings. She held a large silver spear, just like a scepter with the same scriptures that I had seen in the large portal at the end of the red bridge.

_So...It wasn't a dream after all._

" Thou art I... And I am Thou... I am the Goddess Izanami, your true identity "

The shadows fell when the large figure made a movement with the rod. I watched, and now, the same blue card had appeared in my hand again. I broke the card with the spear in my hand and commanded to Izanami:

" Izanami, Agi " I

Izanami materialized in the shadows, which made them retreat even further, making noises of agony.

" Wow! How does she know the weakness of the shadows? " I hear Teddie say.  
>" Awesome ... " Chie whispered.<br>" She has this power, that's all. Amazing! " Yosuke said.  
>" Sae, continue with this attack, is the weakness of that shadow! " Teddie said.<p>

And again, the letter with the figure of Izanami appeared in my hand, and I repeated the process.  
>" Persona, Agi! " I cried.<p>

It seems that could launch a stronger attack, because this time, the shadow has dematerialized in the air, leaving only two.  
>I repeat the process until there is no more of those shadows. I felt lighter after that, much lighter.<p>

" Sae-san! Are you okay? " Chie said, running toward me, followed by Teddie and Yosuke.  
>" Yes, I'm fine ... " I said, happilly.<br>" You were amazing! How did you do that? Hey, do you think I can do it too? " Yosuke said, staring at me with wide eyes.  
>" Shh, Yosuke, you're not seeing that Sensei is tired? " Teddie said.<br>" Hey, show me some respect to! For her is "sensei" and for me is just Yosuke, heh! " He said, punching Teddie.  
>" Oh, shut up, Yosuke. And, of course you can't do it! " Chie said, laughing.<br>" Chie ... " Yosuke murmured.  
>" Hey, hey, hey! Come on, we're wasting time! No use staying discussing what happened, we need to enter this store, so we know what happened to Saki-senpai! " I said, slightly embarrassed. I did not think I did was normal, call your real identity to fight the shadows is not normal. None of this is. And moreover, they are talking about it as if it were the most interesting thing in the world?<br>" Oh yeah, come on. But, you were cool, really, Sae-san! " Chie said.

* * *

><p>After much hype, we entered the liquor store. It seemed an ordinary shop, with many bottles of sake and that kinda stuffs.<br>" This is the store of Saki-senpai's parents - Yosuke said, looking around.  
>" Teddie, you know you have something here? Some of those ... Creatures? " Chie asked, scared.<p>

From the moment that the shadows appeared, she did not get away from Kuma for a moment, and always wondered, every step we took, if there were shadows or not.

" No, I do not feel anything here.. Wait. " He spoke, looking at a table in the center of the store.

We went and saw the table in a photo and a pair of scissors.  
>" Hey ... This photo was taken some weeks ago, in Junes! Saki-senpai and I were so happy in that photo and. .. "<p>

_"Saki! Why do you insist on disgracing our family working at the store?"  
><em>A strong voice cut the silence of the store.

" What the hell? " I spoke.  
>' I think that voice is the father of Saki-senpai ... " Yosuke said a bit low.<br>" Why are we hearing this? " Chie asked, looking around.  
>" These are her true feelings. We're seeing all she saw when she was here. " Teddie said, staring at the picture.<br>" The true feelings ... " Yosuke murmured, still lower.

_"You do not see that you shouldn't go to that place! You're a disgrace as a daughter! I don't want look to your face anymore! "_

We heard the father screaming Saki again.

_" That shop ... It is ruin to the people of Inaba! "_

Another voice spoke, a gentle voice, feminine.

" Saki-senpai! " Shouted Yosuke

_"And it's one thing to say to Hana-chan."_  
>Saki's voice continued, now seeming calm.<p>

" For me? " He said, looking at the picture on the table.

_"He is really a pain in the ass" I'm nice to him because of work, that's is all! But he seemed to have taken things too personally, and not quit bugging me!"_

" Sa-Saki-senpai ... " Yosuke said, looking at the floor.  
>" Yosuke ... " I muttered.<br>" Guys, watch out! Something is coming out!" Teddie said, pointing to a dark space of the store.

_"Ah ... The poor kid in town, the broken heart, is it?" _A very familiar voice shouted.

" Yosuke-kun? " I asked, kinda confused: _Two Yosukes?_

Yes, Yosuke. but he did not look too good; eyes were yellow, he was very angry with him features, and laughed nonstop.

_"Because everyone has to have pity on me! The poor kid of the big town, friendless and now kicked by the girl I like!"_

" Stop! That's not true! " The real Yosuke shouted.  
>" Yosuke " Chie said.<br>" Yosuke, I think this is not a good idea ... " Teddie said, taking a step back.

"Oh, and you have to do with it? This is my life, are you understanding! And now, I thought everything was perfect, she said that? I don't get it... Why?"

" Stop it right now! Neither of this is true! " Yosuke said, his hands on his head.

_"But of course it is Hana-chan! Why are these your true feelings!"_

" No, not true, I'm not you! " Yosuke shouted.  
>" Oh, stop, Yosuke, this is not a good idea ... " Teddie said, looking scared.<br>" Yosuke-kun, accept it, is better! " I said, afraid of what would happen.

"Oh, and the girl from Tokyo wants to talk with me now? Really! But after all, he is right ... I'm not him you see, I'm myself now!"

A large dark aura began to form around each other Yosuke, and suddenly everything went black.  
>" Chie, come on! " Teddie said, pulling Chie.<br>" Sae-san! " Chie shouted. " Yosuke, wake up, come on, this is not the time for you faint! "

Everything was shrouded by dense fog, and only then I realized what was in front of me: A big monster, frog-shaped, with a black figure on top, using a type of red scarf, with two yellow shurikens for eyes.

" But what is it? " I cried, staring at the monster in front of me.  
>"I am a shadow, the true self... Now, nobody will disturb me no more!"<p>

" You guys gotta get back! If that's one of those creatures, shadows, I think I can beat him... " I have spoken, and with confident of my words.  
>" Sae, I'll look into this for you. Now, be careful, ok? " Teddie said getting a little close, leaving Yosuke fainted on the lap of Chie.<br>" Careful, Sae-san! " Chie shouted.  
>" I'll be fine, Chie-san. Teddie, this has the same weakness as the other three? " I asked while Teddie looked a shadow in front of me<br>" I think not ... Look out Sensei! " He spoke, just in time that the monster would attack me, I could go back, but just barely.  
>" Ah, I can not wait ... Persona, Agi! " I cried. And once again, Izanami appeared, making the shadow Yosuke burn.<p>

"Hahaha! May be strong, but I'll end it all, and you will be the first!" The shadow Yosuke said, now trying to attack me again.  
>I managed to deflect, but it was very close.<br>" Got it! Try light attacks! Electrical will work well! " Teddie shouted from afar.

Electric attacks, huh? I do not know if these kinds of attacks but ...

"Use zio."

" Uh, thanks, I guess. " The voice... could it be my persona? Oh, well.  
>" Izanami, Zio! " The persona appeared, making a radius in the shadow Yosuke. Looks like I could knock him out.<br>" Yes, now, attack again, he'll be back! " Teddie said.  
>" Zio! " I said, getting closer. My idea worked, it seems that the attack had more effect.<br>" Careful, he's coming back, Sae-san! " Chie screamed, but was too late. The shadow Yosuke attacked me, causing me to hit the wall.  
>"Argh... " I muttered, breathless.<p>

_And now? That thing is much stronger than me ..._

"Dia"

_The voice, again..._

" Persona, dia..." I muttered, almost fainting. Instantly, I was much better. It seems that I it was recovering ability. But now I need a skill to finish with this once ...

"Mudon."

_No. That's not. As I remember I could have killed the attendant using this ability._

"This is only a shadow ..."

_Even so. I could not do that with Yosuke ..._

"This is your last option, he is coming back. Trust me. After all... I'm you."

_God, a dilemma. But I saw no alternative, he are very close, so ..._

" Mudon "  
>The large dark circle formed in the shade Yosuke, holding it there. The magic was almost closing, but ... The ritual had no effect.<p>

" How? " I asked, a little confused to Teddie, when the spell was completed and the shadow was again on my way.  
>" It seems that dark attacks do not work. Quick, try to knock him out again! " Teddie said.<br>" Okay, thanks for the warning. Persona, Zio! "

With this attack, the shadow Yosuke was decimating slowly, and with one last cry, she disappeared.

" Sensei, sensei! Are you okay? " Teddie asked, when I almost fainted on the floor.  
>" Yeah, just gotta get out of this place ... I have no more strength to use dia, so " I said, panting a little.<p>

Teddie and I went as far from where Chie and Yosuke were. I noticed that a 5th figure was there, the shadow Yosuke in his normal form.

" Yosuke, thank God you woke up... " Chie sighed.  
>" Ugh... I'm not you ...! " Yosuke spoke, toward the shadow.<br>" Ah Yosuke, you have to accept, if not the shadow will strike again " Teddie said, patting the backs of Yosuke.  
>" But I " He muttered, looking at me now.<br>" Yosuke-kun, everyone has a part like this, it's normal. What you have to do is accept, and if you do not like, try to improve and get stronger. " I said, trying to convince him.

The shadow was getting closer and Yosuke turned to his other personality and spoke a little low.  
>" It's true. All that you say, are my true feelings. I always tried to hide my frustration, but it seems that I could not, right? Haha .. " Now he turned face to face to himself and smiled. " I always knew that you existed, I just don't know how to handle it all. Sorry for it. "<p>

The shadow was now wrapped in a big blue aura, and took another form: A man with two shurikens yellow for eyes, with a large black scarf covering his entire head and a red scarf;A man with two shurikens yellow for eyes, with a large black scarf covering his entire head and a red scarf; And before taking the form of a card, said:

"Thou art I... And I am Thou... I am the God Jiraya, your true identity"

Yosuke took the blue card soon after disappeared in his hand. He smiled at us and said, a little blushed.  
>" So this is my persona here, huh? " We laughed a little and I nodded.<p>

* * *

><p>On the way back to the studio, I began to remember the words of Igor.<p>

"Choices that could save, or cause destruction. Now, let's begin your journey "

Now I understood what he meant. The journey, the choices... If I had not come with Chie and Yosuke, maybe at this time both could be dead by the shadows. I saw that my journey had begun. Because of the power of Persona, I could enter on the TV world and see so many things... I can't stop this journey now.

" Well, here we are " Teddie said. He tapped his foot again, and TVs appeared once more.

He seemed to be discouraged when we took up the TVs.

" Hey, Teddie. Why are you like that? We found quite a lot! " Chie said brightly, but still pale by all the scares that led to today.  
>" It's that I'll stay here alone again " He spoke, looking down.<br>" Teddie, we'll have to return here, do not worry. " I said, smiling.  
>" Sensei... You will, right? Really, to help me in my research! " He said, smiling too.<br>" Your research? Oh, man, OUR research. " Yosuke said.  
>" Speaking of which, we discovered something very important, is not it? " I spoke, looking at the sky.<br>" What? " Chie said, scratching her head.  
>" If I did not have my Persona to fight the shadow of Yosuke-kun, he'd be dead. And, you too, by the other shadows. " Yosuke blushed slightly and looked away. Chie laughed. " Seriously, Chie-san. I'm not talking about this for a joke. I mean maybe, I said maybe, Saki-senpai and that reporting, Mayumi Yamano, may have died because they received no other identity. They could have been killed by they other identity "<br>" Wow... This make sense, Sensei! " Teddie said.  
>" That means that whoever is throwing the people here, know that? " Yosuke said.<br>" I guess so... But not much point in thinking about now, huh? Let's go back, Yosuke, or you will fall again. Bye, your crazy bear and, uh, thanks for the help, ok? " Chie said, going on TV without looking back.  
>" See you, Teddie. " Yosuke said.<br>" Bye, Teddie "I said, heading into the TVs.  
>" See ya, guys! Bye Sensei! I'll wait for you, okay? " We hear Teddie, as we entered on the TVs.<p> 


End file.
